


Never Should Have Happened

by marveldads



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Tony Stark, Civil War (Marvel), Civil War: Casualties of War (Marvel), Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Steve Rogers Feels, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marveldads/pseuds/marveldads
Summary: It’s after the civil war by 15 years, Tony had Peter, he was pregnant with him after the events of the Civil War, prematurely,  but when he and Steve fought but he never told him, feeling if he did it wouldn’t turn out too well. Peter is Spider-Man, they were fighting criminals side by side, father and son, Peter took a hit for his dad and he gets hurt badly so he takes Peter to Wakanda where he could be healed. Steve and his team were still stationed in Wakanda not taking any risks and when the two met after many years. Steve wants a second chance, Tony's afraid of getting hurt again.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 20
Kudos: 145





	Never Should Have Happened

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: MPreg!Tony, ANGST, mentions of close miscarriage, past abuse  
> A/N: pretend civil war happened very early in 2016 and not near the end of the year, Tony would have been 2 to 3 months, so it matches up lol. The civil war in the movie would have happened in November or December of 2016. Uh, might be some typos, first time posting on this site so don't judge me, please.
> 
> EDIT: I appreciate everyone who reads my works and leaves kudos and comments. But please if you are about to comment "Oh Tony shouldnt forgive Steve, he almost killed him and the baby!" Or anything like that, please dont comment, i get too many comments like that. I get yall arent happy that he forgives him but yall its a fanfiction. I get way too many comments about how tony should never have forgiven him, i get it. But those kinds of comments just get really annoying. Thank you.

Staring at the white pregnancy test in his hands, Tony almost wanted to shed tears- he didn’t know he didn’t think it would be possible. He sniffled as he looked at the two pink lines that confirmed his suspicions of pregnancy, he guessed he was around at least 8 weeks. Tony took a deep breath, he knew he had to tell Steve but when? This morning the government wanted to take control of the team, due to the number of damages they do after every battle, but Steve refused. He knew he'd have to talk to him but how? Steve didn’t like how he signed the accords. He flushed the toilet, stuffing the test in his coat before he headed to the meeting room where his finacé was waiting for him, to discuss the accords

Steve was sitting in the meeting room, thinking about the accords and everything. He looked over at the door to see his fiancé and he smiled softly over at him.

"Hey, you wanna see something cool?" Tony walked in holding a box in one hand the other was his coat. "Pulled it from dad’s archives," he opened the box, one of his dad’s prized pens. "50 råsunda lend-lease PO of these in 1941 provided support to the outlines when they needed it the most," he stuffed his hands in his pockets

Steve chuckles at the pen and reaches for Tony's hand but stops as Tony stuffs his hands in his pockets, frowns at his reaction, and looks away to the side.

"See if not for these, you wouldn’t be in here," he sat on the table. "I’m trying to do what you call it- that’s an old french so we call it," he kind of started chewing on his fingernails.

Steve sighs. "I know what you're trying to do, Tony... I... I can't sign those accords..."

"Steve," he looked at him half pleading and half-serious. "They’re not going to let you be on the same team if you- I’m trying to do the right thing here-,"

He looks down at his hands. "I can't-I just can't Tony..." He sighs. "Something tells me that this isn't right..."

`"This is all because of Bucky isn’t it?" He crossed his arms. "Goddamn your ol pal bucky over your husband," he muttered as he got off the table

Steve frowns and looks up at him. "Tony, it’s not like that, you know that. He's my best friend. He didn't do anything after Nat and I got him back."

"Well, you're sure acting like Steve!" He raises his voice. "Its either I or you’re on your own,"

"You're the one blowing this out of proportion, Tony. C'mon, you don't have to be this upset, babe. Let's talk like civilized people. Calmly, collectively."

"What’s there to talk about? Especially civilized huh? Tell me that,"

He sighs and looks down at his hands, now gently playing with his ring. "What are you saying, Tony? If I don't sign the accords, you don't want to be with me? That’s it?"

"You think i don’t want to be with you?" He rolled his eyes. "I don’t want to be with someone who’s not on my side instead, i want to do the right thing but i mean whatever floats your boat, what makes you sleep at night,"

"I'm trying to follow my morals too, tony...." Steve felt tears poke his eyes and he tries to bury them as he slides off his ring. "I-I guess that's it then...? One disagreement and it's over...?" He looks down and gets up from the table and sighs. "I still love you, Tony... I do and always will... Even if you hate me..." He walks toward the door. "I'm still not signing the accords... But I still love you... I love you, Anthony Stark..." He then walks out and leaves the room before he starts sobbing.

He takes a deep breath, he wanted to shot and tell him the news, maybe it would make him change his mind- they could be a family- but the damage was done and just watched leave shaking his head as he grabs steve's ring stuffing both rings in his pocket, a hand on his slightly bump muttering softly. "Just you and me now peanut,"

\--------------

Then it happened.

A week passed since their talk in the meeting room, Steve had escaped with the winter soldier and gathered up his own team, then the fight at the airport happened, even with his team of heroes against Steve’s, Steve and James escaped and Rhodey came out of the battle paralyzed from the waist down and they were sure he wouldn’t walk again. When Tony finally figured out everything, realizing it wasn’t James’s fault that King of Wakanda was killed, he decided he’d make this all right and thanks to Sam’s cooperation, he made his way to the old Hydra base where he thought nothing else could go wrong.

That’s when the truth came out.

When Zemo played the video, the surveillance video of a recognized street- he knew it, the same street he recognized, the same street where the said car crash of his parents happened.

“What is this?” he asked aloud, they died in a car crash that was-

A motorbike appeared next to the car, he could make out a familiar metal arm with a star on his shoulder- no it couldn’t be. He watched as his shit of a dad crawled his way out of the crushed car- he didn’t care much for his dad that abusive piece of shit- karma caught up to him and he knew it. His mother called out for his father-

He glanced at Barnes, the soldier had glanced at him as well, the pain of his past was catching up to him then. He was choked up trying to show that the starks were made of iron, not cry. He was strong- okay maybe a few escaped because of his pregnancy. But what made his heart hurt more, was watching him strangle his poor mother to death. The video ended with Bucky clearly in the frame -full-body, clear face, and all no mask- as he stepped up to the camera raising his pistol and shot the lens. He clenched his fists immediately going for the attack- but Steve stopped him.

“No, Tony,” he spoke

It took him all his might to not punch him in his perfect teeth. He took a deep breath before turning to face the man he loved for so long, he looked down before looking him in the eye.

“Did you know,” his voice was choked up.

“I didn’t know it was him,”

“Down bullshit me Rogers” he snapped at him. “Did you know,”

Long pause.  
“Yes”

The fight started by Tony punching him in his perfect face.

The fight lasted what seemed like forever- well it felt like that to Tony- his boosters were drained and destroyed, he knew he wasn’t going to win, he wasn’t gonna make it out alive it felt like, two super soldiers versus a failing iron man suit it was obvious who was gonna win when he ripped off Barnes metal arm- he few he messed up big time a minute later he was back against the concrete, his mask was torn off and all he saw was a flash of red, white, and blue smashed down deep into his chest plate, his arc reactor went dead. He heard the sound of steve collapsing near him before soon standing up but instead of grabbing the shield out of his chest he left it there and went to go to his bucky- he didn’t say anything as they left- he was left there cold, alone, hurting- everywhere especially his stomach- 

“fuck no no no- baby-,” he grumbled as he slowly peeled away the now dead armor around him- he couldn’t call for help now- Friday was down- no one knew where he was, he was stranded on Solkovia. 

He winced at every piece of metal he had to pull again, the metal of Steve's shield was jabbed so far into his chest he could feel his own blood dripping from around it. When he finally got a look at his stomach, he almost started crying as he turned onto his back, the bruising he saw, he knew one of them wasn’t gonna make it out alive.

He sighed, closing his eyes, taking his deep breaths as best he could.

Until he could no longer breathe on his own.

\---------

15 years later, years after the civil war, years later after Siberia where he thought his unborn kid was dead by the time he was found. When he opened his eyes again, he could see bright lights, people yelling around him before it went black again

After waking up, fully cut out of the dead iron man suit, he was told that he was on the brink of death if Vision hadn't found him in time he could've lost his little one too.

He had Peter months later, 35 weeks, prematurely but he was perfect in his eyes. He grew up in the compound with the Avengers that were left, especially Natasha before she joined Steve sometime later then it was Rhodey and when T'challa visited from Wakanda, always brought small gifts, he loved playing with both of them, he'd call anyone who wasn't his dad in the compound his aunt or uncle. He spent a lot of his time in Tony's lab and being a normal kid, growing up never asking who his other dad was. 

At 15 he got bit by a radioactive spider and became spiderman with the support of tony and the rest of the team, the two fought side by side nothing too big but the day that the Chitaturi came back- they had Thor and Bruce back but it wasn't enough and peter was smashed into a building with the big alien thing. 

Fuck tony was panicking as he told the others he was going after peter and getting him help as he sent his suits to help knowing he wouldn’t be back, he found him, he looked like he took a plane to the body. He picked him up and without thinking he knew Wakanda was the best bet to help him, he wasn't a doctor and the hospitals would see the spiderman suit. He flew off sending T'challa a message he was on the way and to prepare a room for Peter in panic. When he arrived he was met by Shuri and other scientists with one of those hologram stretchers. T'challa told him he prepared a room for Tony knowing he wouldn't leave his son’s side. 

He thanked him as his suit dissolved in his arc reactor, deciding he needed air, and needed to be alone. Fuck why did he let peter fight alongside him? He took a breath as he decided to wait outside the operating room where his son was, sitting in a chair pulling out his phone turning it into a laptop trying to distract himself by working, muttering things to EDITH to cancel this and that he'd be in Wakanda at least for a while.

He did end up distracting himself for a while, he hadn’t looked up from his phone turned into a laptop, one of his hands fiddling with a necklace he always wore that carried two metal rings, his teeth biting his lips harshly he’s surprised he didn’t taste the metallic taste of blood. The many thoughts running through his head, he felt like he failed as a dad letting his son get badly hurt like this- the only time he’d look up is when people left the operating room hoping for some kind of update of his son- he was so immersed in his work and being worried that he didn’t hear the footsteps coming up from his left.

“Tony?”

He froze from his work, he knew that voice well, well, and clear.

“Hey... Tony are you okay?”

Is he just acting as if nothing happened almost 16 years ago? He flinched when he felt his strong hand placed on his shoulder, immediately harshly pushing it off as he pushed himself to his feet immediately scurrying off If Steve hadn’t left him to die all those years maybe he would have taken him in with open arms, welcoming him back into his life. He muttered something under his breath hugging himself as he retreated to his room, he’d be back when his son was out of surgery, he didn’t even bother to listen to what Steve had to say. Quickly muttering lowly to EDITH to notify the surgeons to not let Rogers know about Peter knowing Natasha was probably with Steve that probably wouldn’t last.

As he left, Steve sighed putting his face in his hands as he sunk to his knees, with a frown, feeling a hand on his shoulder. “I really screwed up didn’t I, Nat,”

“In my opinion? Yeah, you did,”

“Nat.. do me a favor,” He pushed himself to stand. “Find out why he’s here and freaking out- it’s not normal for him…,”

The assassin nodded. "You're here to help out in the hospital, don't forget that you can probably pull something from the surgeons and nurses," before heading off, probably towards the files storage.

Steve nodded and slowly made his way into the room where his ex once stood by, entering with his keycard. He really disliked snooping don't get him wrong but he just wanted to help Tony in any way, shape, or form, even if they hate Tony for him was still big.

Inside, were surgeons surrounded what looked like an operating table, muttering among themselves as they locate broken bones and stitching many cuts and places they've had to cut open, reconnecting bones best they could with their type of technology. He frowned at the sight as he stood by asking around about what he could help out about. 

“Is this Mister Stark’s son? Anything I can do to help? Mister Stark looks very rattled,”

“I believe we have it handled mostly here, Captain,” the head surgeon responded, looking up at him. “You could help set up a recover room with one of the aids, we’re finishing up here, I’m sure mister stark is just worried that’s all,”

Steve nodded, deciding not to push for more information except for the boy’s name- which was Peter- as he followed one of the aids to an open recovery and started preparing it, pulling on new sheets, setting up equipment. When he spots Natasha again he gives the boy’s name asking her to give as much information she can get on the boy before she runs off again to the records room before going back to his job.

“Do you know the patient?” the aid snapped Steve out of his thoughts

“I know his father-,” He sighed softly with a nod. “Actually, we were engaged years back- and based on the boy’s age… i might be- well I’m trying to figure out if I may be the other dad,”

The hospital aid tilted their head. “I wouldn’t know the answer to that I do apologize- I only know that the King and his sister would go visit the uh- compound for a week”

“Thank you,” Steve nods at her while he goes back to work on the room, waiting to hear back from the assassin. It took a while but eventually, she came back with a small folder in hand.

“It's not much but it's something,” 

Steve nodded with a soft sigh taking the folder from her and leaned against the counter, as he opened the folder pulling out its content one by one, carefully skimming through the boy’s information.

\--------------------

Name: Peter Benjamin Parker  
Gender: Male  
Born In: Wakanda Hospital  
Born on: August 27th, 2016

Parent(s): Anthony Edward Stark (birth giver)  
The patient asks to not list the other father, the other father is in not the picture (unknown)

Notes: Born prematurely at 35 weeks, patient in a lot of stress. Had to be given a cesarean( c-section ). Patient Stark lost a lot of blood, had to be in an induced coma until the body healed correctly.

During Pregnancy/Complications: The patient came to our hospital for their check-ups. On January 6th, 2016, the patient was rushed in badly wounded, unconscious, with broken bones, almost miscarrying the baby at 2 months. He refused to talk about what happened when he woke up. Forced on bed rest for most of the pregnancy due to the close miscarriage, most likely the reason for the fetus to be born prematurely-

Steve paused, his eyes reading over the same file over and over- he couldn't believe his eyes- he caused that? Why didn't Tony tell him this? His eyes reverted to the date of when Tony was admitted at 2 months- wait...

"He was born the same year we broke up- T-Tony," he choked up a little. "O-Oh god what have I done Nat- 2016-,"

He felt her hand on his shoulder, rubbing it reassuringly. "He must've been pregnant during the accords then…,"

Steve nodded, he felt a few tears escape his eyes. "He was.. pregnant when i hurt him... I left him for dead..,"

"Would you have done differently if he told you?" Natasha tilted her head.

He nods again with a sigh. "Yeah... I wish I could've done it differently.. pregnant or not- even before- I wish I would've done all this differently,"

With a soft pat. "I'm sure you can make this all alright- I wouldn't push this onto Tony though so fast but start with something small- maybe start with seeing your son- don’t mention to him about you being his other dad yet,"

"If Tony allows me in to see him,"

Nat shrugged. "He can be a mother hen but I'm sure we can just be a little sneaky, he is a human who needs sleep,"

"He can be from what I remember," he said with a laugh.

She grabbed the folder and set it aside, knowing she would have to sneak it back when she had time- the room door opened as they wheeled in the unconscious boy, hooked up to an IV, bandages wrapped in many places.

Peter was drugged heavily on anesthesia so he was still asleep, the surgeon stepped in seeing Steve and softly nodded. "He'll wake up soon, I’ll let Mr.Stark know sometime after," he knew the relationship of the two, and since it was the first time seeing his son so he wanted him to have a few words at least

Steve smiles at the surgeon and nods. "Thank you..." He whispers before looking down at his son with tears in his eyes. All he could do was blame himself. If only he signed those damn accords he wouldn’t have missed the last 15 years of Peter's life... He would've been able to stop Peter from getting hurt... All he could imagine at this sight was Tony laying on the ground, bloodied and beaten from their previous fight over Bucky and those damn accords. He sniffles and holds himself together as he says something to his sleeping son. "Peter... I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you... I-I didn't even know about you but... I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you or Dad... I wish I could do something to make up for it... I-I just want to be your dad... Your other dad... I'm so sorry Peter..."

It was a few minutes before the boy started drifting out of the anesthesia shifting in his bed clenching and unclenching his fists, one leg was supported up in the air, muttering things under his breath about the fight, for his dad, asking where he was, or just something incoherent. His eyes opened slowly everything was still a blur.

Steve panicked but he just sat there and did what he would normally do when visiting patients and helping people around the hospital. "Hey, buddy. You're okay. You just got out of surgery. You're fine and your dad is fine too."

Peter looked towards the voice as his vision came too, whining at his head hurting, moving a hand up to his head to rub at his temple. "W-where's my dad? H-how did i get here- who are you- where am i-," he kind of just started rambling on with questions nervously.

"Hey... You're okay kid, Relax. You're in a hospital in a country called Wakanda. You're safe." He whispers. "You're dad is here, just in a waiting room. You just got out of surgery. My name is Steve. I know your dad. We... used to work together." He says softly. "The doctor is probably talking to your dad right now."

Peter slowly nodded as he adjusted himself in the bed wincing at the pain in his ribs looking down at his lap. Why does Steve's name ring the bell? He’s heard it around the compound but he had so many questions now that we’re now unanswered. He looked back up at Steve and decided to just ask him only one since he knew his dad would be coming any minute. "Y-You were an Avenger too?" He asked, still a little stuttery.

Steve looks up at the door quickly but then down at Peter. He paused for a moment before nodding. His voice was caught in his throat as he realized something. 'He fights with Tony... That's why he's here... He got hurt in a fight...' He feels tears run down his cheeks but then speaks after he clears his throat. "Yeah... I am... I mean, I was,"

Peter nods slowly, he notices the tears on Steves’s cheeks, he wasn’t really getting all the pieces together since he just woke up. "Mister.. why are you crying- did something happen? D-fid i touch a touchy subject for you mister- I’m sorry I’m sorry-," he immediately started his apologies, it didn’t help he was so confused on everything, why did his dad never mention a steve, why wasn’t he around while he grew up-

He instantly shakes his head. "No... You're fine, kiddo. You don't have to apologize..." He was so happy to see his son, but he was heartbroken to know that Tony had never once mentioned him to his own son. He was actually kind of pissed but he didn't show it. "It's okay, Peter. Is there anything you need? I'm here to help so if you need anything, just ask."

He nodded slowly. "I-i don’t need anything but t-thank you mister...," he gave a soft smile  
"W-will i be seeing you again?"

Steve nods and smiles brightly. "If you want to see me again." He says softly. "I'll stay until your dad gets here if you want."

"D-does Dad not like you that much," Peter tilted his head a little confusedly.

Steve looks down and away for a moment. "We used to be close... Now, I'm pretty sure he hates me..." He says softly and sighs sadly.

He slowly nodded again. "T-then you should go- m-my dads probably worried- if that’s okay-,"

Steve nods and slowly gets up, clearly something bothering him. He looks back and smiles sadly. "It... It was good to meet you, Peter." He says softly before walking out.

Peter watched him leave and a minute after his dad came in, already taking steves seat bombarding him with questions asking how he feels and

\------------------

A week later, Steve had convinced Natasha to let them stay for a little while longer. He wanted to be around his son a little longer. Even though he was never able to speak to Peter again, being able to see him around and make sure he was doing okay was comforting at the least. At this point, Steve was sitting outside of a room with Natasha, talking, and trying to make sense of a lot of the confusion.

Since Peter woke up, Tony hadn’t left his side at all, afraid if he left for anything Peter would slip into a coma or something could go wrong. So here he was with Peter's first physical therapy after doing leg lifts and all, he was on crutches slowly but surely they were making their way around the ward before they’d go back to the room. They were making small talk about what Peter was doing in the school at the time especially what he was catching up on online. When they were walking Tony had looked up at that moment thinking they were about to turn a corner and when they did he spotted Steve and Natasha freezing up in his spot. Peter noticed and looked confused as he stopped as well, so his dad did know mister steve, he knew he could trust steve now. "D-dad can we talk about something-?" 

Tony snapped out of it and looked to his son and they started walking again cause that’s all he could think of to do, he didn’t want to turn around either. "Yeah? What’s up kid?" 

"I-i met an old colleague of y-yours- his name is Steve- and well- he’s really cool and nice- who was he, Dad? W-why have i never heard of him?" He tilted his head.

Steve looked over at Peter and Tony and smiled slightly. Every time he saw his ex and his son, he felt regret and guilt come boiling into his chest. Natasha notices and then looks over at Tony and waves softly, wanting to seem friendly to him still. She leads Steve away so that if he broke down, which she understood if he did, he wouldn’t do it around Tony and Peter.

Tony hadn’t noticed, his attention fully on his son as he bit his lip harshly as Peter started again with more questions but Tony cut him off saying. "I’ll explain back in your room okay?" Peter huffed but he agreed as the two walked back to the room. He settled Peter in before he pulled up a chair, sitting in it backward of course as he pulled out his phone. He was gonna come clean to his son- he knew he was gonna be angry but he couldn’t stand the guilt anymore. He first pulled up pictures of captain America and slowly started explaining who Steve was, how he became who he was before the Avengers were formed. Of course, he didn’t mention his past abuse with his dad and why he was so terrified of being around the super soldier in the beginning. He went into the team, how Steve would always make sure he would eat, sit in the corner of his lab as he drew before they started conversations up before Steve had the balls to ask the philanthropist on a date.

Tony continued till they got to present day, the necklace that was on his neck that had the engagement rings that were the twos rings, were in peters hands he was fumbling with them reading the engravings in the inside as he listened to Tony, it was quiet as he took it all in.

"C-can i be alone for a little?" He asked his dad, tony just nodded before leaving the room

Steve didn't realize he was by Peter's room until he almost ran into Tony as he walked out, he had jumped slightly and moved backward slightly to not hit the man.

Tony jumped a little, peeking up before he sped walked away.

Steve frowns and runs after Tony. "Tony! Wait!" He yells. Tony had looked up shaking his head trying to speed up his walking muttering about wanting to be alone.

He caught up and gently pushed Tony into a wall. "Why didn’t you tell me I had a son?" He asks as his voice breaks and he looks like he's going to start crying.

He grunted from the impact, keeping his eyes away as he tried pushing Steve off of him. "Get off me, Rogers," he grumbled ignoring his question refusing to look at his eyes

"Tony!" He says sternly as tears roll down his cheeks. "Look at me!" He holds back sobs. "Why didn't you tell me that I had a son?" he repeated

Tony clenched his fists, shaking his head slightly, not looking at him. "Why would I? After everything you’ve put me through," he said through gritted teeth trying again to push him off

"You had to have known before the accords. You had to. There's no way you couldn't have known. You lied to me, Tony! If you would’ve just told me then, I would've had more to think about! I already regret my decision but then put the fact that you were pregnant with our boy..." He pulls away. "I don't know how to describe the hate that I have for myself. I love you- I still do- I know you hate me... But at least let me get to see my son before I never see him again."

He rolled his eyes at Steve’s words finally turning his head to him pointing a finger. "You know what? I was going to tell you, that day in that room once you signed the accords i thought of telling you over a candlelight dinner with his sonogram but nooo, nothing would have made you stayed, not even your own damn finance’," he pushed his finger against steves chest harshly. "I don’t care what you think of me but we've been over for goddamn 15 years and nothings going to change that because you hurt me the worst way you could have, i don’t care if you go see him- go right ahead- if you want to see your son but once he’s healed we're leaving," Tony glared before he started walking off stuffing his hands in his front pants pockets

Steve stopped talking for a moment but before Tony could leave he said something else. "You know what would've made me sign the accords?" He asks, then pauses. "You and my son. If I would've known that if I didn't sign, I wouldn't see my son grow up with my loving husband by my side. You clearly had that idea- That if I didn't sign you would take him and not tell him about me... Not let me see him..." He says softly and walks away toward Peter's room and gently knocks on his door, hoping he'd be able to see his son.

Spotting him awake after peaking in the recovery room’s door frame, sighing softly at the conversation he had with Nat before he ran into Tony.

They were walking around the ward as they were trying to make sense of a lot of the confusion after regrouping every time they had new information about his son- the amount of guilt and regret Steve had- if he’d just-

“Steve,” Nat snapped him out of his thoughts.

“Sorry I just… i just wish I could talk to him and apologize for not being there- apologize to Tony for everything… I-I hate me for missing everything- I didn’t even know..,”

“I know.. I know- but now you’re here, you might as well take that time to know you’re son,”

Snapping back to reality as he looked back into his son’s room, lightly knocking to make his presence. “Peter?” he called softly wiping his eyes first before stepping in. Peter was in his bed silently, he was fiddling with the necklace Tony was wearing- he realized they were their engagement rings- it made his heart clench- he kept them. 

Peter’s head had snapped up at his voice- his eyes were filled with confusion- his emotions were so all over the place he couldn’t handle it. Should he smile? Should he cry? Be angry with either of his dads? He ended up just starting to cry frustratedly, Steve immediately rushing over to his side- but he hesitated.

“Pete… can i hug you?”

He immediately nodded leaning up to wrap his arms around his newfound other father that he asked about for years- stuffing his face into his shirt as he brought him into a tight hug, feeling his fathers arms wrap around him, hand rubbing up and down his back, consoling him as he whispered reassuring words letting him cry it all out.

“I-i wish i knew,” Peter whimpered in his shirt, letting out a few sniffles.

Steve nodded, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “Me too bud... I wish I did too,” He whispered, more like his voice croaked. “I wish I would’ve been there for you… I’m so sorry I wasn’t around,”

Peter pulled back, looking up at him before looking down biting his lip harshly. “I-i don’t know who to even blame- be angry at- i-is that bad?”

He shook his head. “No bud, that’s not bad,” he continued to keep his voice low. “You can be mad at me though,"

He nods slowly fiddling with the rings again. "W-why’d you go?"

"It wasn't my choice... I didn't want to sign the accords because it didn't seem right... I would be seen more like a weapon than a protector... Signing it was against my morals. And your dad... He wanted me to sign... But I couldn't... I just couldn't... So he basically told me that we were through... So I left and then the fighting broke out... That's what I regret most of all. The fighting." He looks down and tears fall down his cheeks. "If I would've known what was going to happen... I probably would've signed... Not signing is my biggest regret..."

Peter nodded slowly it felt better to hear both sides, now he kind of started to panic realizing that steve didn’t live in the compound and his dad was gonna make him go back to the compound and immediately hugged him hiding his face. "D-don’t want you to go- i don’t want you to disappear-,

Steve looks down at his son and hugs him again, holding him close. "I don't want to disappear again... But that's up to your dad..." He whispers.

"I-i still want to see you- even if dad doesn't i do- the other parent I’ve never had-,"

Steve nods. "I know bud... Me too." He sighs and smiles softly. "Let's talk to Dad together, okay?" He whispers and gently brushes his hair away from his face. "Maybe we can talk him into something."

Peter nodded still clung to him tightly. "E-even if he s-says no- can y-you move back to new york? S-so i can see you outside of the c-compound??"

Steve nods and smiles softly. "Of course, Pete. I'll move back to New York." He whispers and smiles.

He mumbled a bunch of thank you’s and honestly exhausted and ended up falling asleep in his dad’s arms.

Steve stayed by Peter's side and gently holds his hand and plays with his hair gently. "I've got you, Peter." He whispers and gently kisses his forehead.

\-----------------

Steve looks at the date on his phone and smiles softly. It was his son's birthday and he had planned to go surprise him. Bruce offered to let him into the compound and Natasha was driving him there. He mentally thanked them as he started getting ready to see his son again. He's been sneakily seeing Peter after school certain days but hasn't seen him at the compound with Tony around.

As soon as Tony took Peter home to the compound, he knew Peter snuck around to see his other dad, and well he stopped caring about the second time, he couldn't keep a teenager from seeing his other dad so he'd let him go. He stayed up in the lab working on his son's birthday gift with a soft smile on his face, a new spider suit, and just new equipment.

Peter woke up to many birthday greetings, he got his present from tony and the others and it felt nice, he knew his other dad and aunt Tasha would come later and he was excited bouncing on his heels.

Steve sighs as he and Natasha drive to the compound. He looks up from the package in his hands. He hadn't gotten much just a picture of him and his son in a simple picture frame. He sighs again nervously, hoping that Tony wouldn't be too mad. He looks up at Nat and smiles nervously. "I hope doesn't punish Peter for this." He says softly.

"I doubt he'd do it," Nat lightly laughed. "I'm pretty sure he's caught on, besides i doubt he'd not let you see him on his birthday,"

Steve nods and smiles brightly as he gets out of the car. "Alright. Let's go in, then. I can't wait to see him."

Nat nodded getting out following him inside. "I'm sure he'll like the gift too," she nudged his arm as they walked inside leading to the common room where Peter was making conversation there was a small birthday party ned and MJ was there and another male student who was a little flirty with Peter there. He was talking with his friends when he looked up and saw Steve immediately smiling brightly. "Pops!" He squealed maybe and ran over almost jumping on him as he hugged him

Steve smiles and hugs his son tightly in his arms. "Hey, bud. Happy birthday." He whispers and rubs his back gently.

"Thank you thank you thank you," he replied smiling brightly as he hugged him.

Steve smiles and hugs him tightly. "You're very welcome, bud." He then hands him his gift.

His eyes lit up as he plopped on the couch and ripped into it and gasped happily as he saw the frame setting it down to hug his pops again starting with his thank-yous with a smile. Tony was just watching with a soft smile- fuck he was guilty of keeping steve out of his life but seeing peter happier with his other dad it made his heartbeat

Steve smiles brightly and hugs his son tightly. "I'm glad you like it bud. I figured it was something you could keep close so when I'm not around, you'll still have apart of me."

He nodded as he hugged him tightly. "T-this is the best birthday ever,"

Steve smiles brightly and holds him close. "I'm glad it is, bud."

He giggled before running back over to his friends with a big smile

Steve smiles and sits down on a couch and sighs softly.

Tony kinda kept his distance conversing with Bruce and all, Peter frowned he wanted his parents together that's all, so he had an idea. "As the birthday boy, i say we play 7 minutes in heaven,"

Steve looks over at Peter and shakes her head. "I... I don't know about that."

"Birthday boy says yes," he smiled as he grabs two tophats snd started writing peoples name

Steve sighs and smiles at his son. "Okay... Okay." He walks over and gently kisses his head. "Let me at least get a slice of cake first." He teases.

"Nope! Cake later," they got all the names in the hats, and peter knew where the two names he needed. He just wanted his parents to kiss and make up, so he wouldn't be sneaking out to see his other dad. He pulled out the first piece of paper and smirked evilly teeheeeteeegeeegegegeheyhe. "Popssss anndndbdbdddd," and he pulled out the other paper. "Daddd!" He got up grabbing both their arms before shoving them in a closet. "7 minutes now!"

Steve looks at Tony and looks super nervous. He then looks back at Peter and frowns.

Peter closes the door and blocks it with a chai

Steve blushes deeply and looks over at the door. 'Okay, Steve. Just wait for 7 minutes...'

Tony leaned up against the closet wall, arms wrapped around himself as he kept his gaze down, fuck should he speak first- he felt awkward, being in the same room as Steve especially in a small space, it felt weird.when he opened mouth nothing would come out and he just wanted to curl up even kore

Steve looks away slightly. He looks down and feels a tear run down his cheeks. "I... I'm sorry Tony..." He whispers.

Tony looked up as he bit his lip harshly. "No- n-none of this is your fault steve,"

Steve shakes his head. "No. It is exactly my fault. I should've signed those damn accords... None of this would've happened if I would have just signed the damn papers!"

He flinched a little as Steve rose his voice a little and looked back down still leaned against the wall. "I tried to do what i believed what waa right but i was wrong," he said a little low voicer

Steve looks up at Tony and sighs. "Maybe we were both wrong...?" He asks softly and frowns.

Tony shrugged his shoulders. "Mostly mine," he muttered under his breath.

Steve shakes his head. "No. Mine. Tony, you didn't do anything wrong."

"I didn't tell you about our son," he started playing with his finger still looking down. "I could have saved everyone the pain by telling you i was pregnant that day-,"

He nods and sighs. "That's what would've made me sign the accords..." He whispers and sighs.

"I was scared you know? I was scared you would've just laughed at me, called me pathetic for trying to get you to sign the accords," he started playing with the ring that was on his middle ring. "I-i thought you didn't love me anymore- a-and i guess i just didn't want to be hurt a-anymore and pushed y-you away-,"

He moves closer and gently takes his hands. "Tony... Do you really think I would've called you pathetic? All I've ever wanted in my adult life was to have a family with the man I love..." He says softly. "There's nothing I wouldn't do to have my family..." He sighs softly and smiles faintly. "I love you, Tony Stark. I always have and always will."

His cheeks flushed as he looked at Steve. "R-really?" He croaked. "After everything i-i put you through?"

He nods and smiles softly. "Tony... I want to be with you. The last 15 years have been hell because I couldn't have you... My nightmares weren't of me dying while on the run... It was you... Being a family with another man... I missed you so much, Tony."

He started tearing up at Steves words immediately pulling him into a hug hiding his face into his neck almost just started apologizing for his actions in Wakanda

Steve holds onto Tony and gently rubs his back. "Hey... It's okay, it's okay Tony... Shhhh..." He whispers. "I forgive you."

"B-But- i don't deserve your forgiveness-," he muttered

He shakes his head. "We both made mistakes. It's okay." He whispers "I forgive you..." He whispers again

He slowly nods just keeping his arms around Steve's neck not wanting to let go. It felt nice again

Steve smiles softly and holds Tony close to him. "I love you, Tony... I will always love you even if you don't want me..."

Tony didn't pull back lightly playing with Steve's little hairs in the back. "I-i i just want to start a new- you know? Forget the past- forget all that happened- i think peter deserves both his dads in the same house, same room..,

Steve nods and smiles softly. "I think that's best." He whispers and sighs softly. "I want to be with you... I want to forget everything that happened and I want to start over..."

Tony nodded as soon as he heard the timer he pressed a soft kiss to Steve's cheek as the door was slammed open. "Alright times up!" Said the birthday boy- hoping his evil plan worked

Steve smiles softly at Tony and reaches for his hand. He didn't know what to say but was happy Tony was giving him another chance

Tony took his hand squeezing it as he leads him out seeing peters smile on his face

Steve smiles and blushes slightly as he sees Peter and all of his friends.

Tony plopped down on a couch, he knew they were gonna take it alow so he didn't pull steve back with him and lightly smiled at him.

Peter knew his plan worked and fist-pumped mentally and continued the game with the others.

Steve sits down next to Tony and gently grabs his hand. He didn't say anything and tried to stay with Tony without making him uncomfortable.

The party went on, Tony leaned on Steve's shoulder, hed noticed how close Peter and another boy his age a little taller, an hour later the party ended and everyone either went to their rooms or went home.

As the party ends, Steve frowns, wondering if Tony wanted him to leave. He sat on the couch and was now wondering if he should go tell Peter bye.

Peter jumped onto steve on the couch clinging onto him "stay pleaseee,"

((awe nuuu tho that is a mood 

Steve smiles and hugs him tightly. "That's up to your dad..." He says softly. "I want to stay if he says yes."

Tony was perched on the couch arm sipping his coffee. "Yeah, you can use your old room,"

Steve smiles and nods at Tony. "Thanks, Tony." He gently kisses his son's head. "I love you bud." He whispers to his son.

Tony gave a soft smile as Peter giggled. "I love you too, Pops,"

Steve smiles and messes with his hair as they cuddle on the couch.

Tony decides to just clean up not wanting to bother the moment.

Peter just stayed cuddling it felt nice. "How about a family movie tonight? You, me, dad,

Steve smiles and looks over at Tony. "Yeah. I think that'd be nice. What do you say, Steve?"

Tony smiled with a soft nod. "Sure id think that'd be fun, should i make popcorn and grab sodas?"

Peter nodded and looked at Steve.

Steve nods and smiles brightly. "Thanks, babe."

Tony walked off to the kitchen as Peter cuddled into Steve.

Steve smiles and looks down at his son. "What movie you wanna watch?"

"Hmmm," he thought looking through Netflix "Maybe something Disney.. finding Nemo?"

Steve nods and turns on Finding Nemo. "Sounds good." He smiles and gently kisses his son's head.

He had it paused until tony came in with the sodas and a big bowl of popcorn

Steve smiles brightly at Tony and reaches for his hand. He was so happy to be back with his family.

Tony sat on the other side of peter and took steves hand of course behind Peters's head as he starts the movie with a soft smile

Steve smiles over at Tony and nuzzles into his family as they watch the movie.

After the movie ended peter fell asleep having a long day, popcorn eaten and sodas drank

Steve smiles at his sleeping son then over at Tony. "This was fun." He says happily."

"I agree, it feels more right than the past 15," he got off the couch. "Should we just leave him? He looks peaceful,'

Steve chuckles and smiles. "His neck and back are going to hurt if we don't move him." He says as he gently picks his son up.

"His room is next to yours, ill clean up around here," he gave a soft smile before starting to clean up

He nods and walks his son to his bedroom and lays him down. He tucks him into bed and kisses his head gently.

Peter was fast asleep immediately curling up with a smile.

He smiles brightly before turning off the light and leaving the room.

Tony finished up in the kitchen and living room before just grabbing a glass of scotch and perched himself on a stool, sipping on it

Steve smiles brightly and walks over to Tony and steps behind the counter. "Hey."

Tony looked up from his lap and little shocked to see Steve hadn't gone to bed yet. "Hey, there-,"

Steve smiles and makes himself a glass of scotch. "How're you feeling?"

"Whoa, do i see the Captain America drinking? Dear, i must be dreaming," he laughed softly. "I'm doing alright i guess, how bout you?"

Steve chuckles and brings the glass up to his lips. "I'm doing a lot better than yesterday, that's for sure."

Tony smiled at him. "I bet..," he still felt so guilty, he took 16 years of their son's life from him over stupid accords

Steve gently takes Tony's hand and kisses his knuckles. "Y'know, I still love you. I've never stopped loving you."

"I'm surprised you do..," Tony blushed with a soft smile.

Steve smiles and shakes his head. "Why is that a surprise?"

"Me keeping your son from you- i still feel guilty-,"

He gently wraps an arm around Tony's shoulders and kisses his head gently. "Hey... We can't change that but I'm here now... The past is the past. We need to think about the future. Tell me about him when he was little. Tell me stories. Catch me up." He says softly. "It's the next best thing."

He smiled softly leaning in his touch. "I have an even better solution," he pulled him up and to the living room of course with a bottle of scotch plopping on the couch and told Friday to play videos from the peters folder.

He laughs cutely. "I'm not surprised that you have videos." He happily curls up with Tony and watches them.

"Mm all from birth to present," he snuggled up to him sipping on his scotch, of course, the first video was him in the hospital with newborn peter, pepper was by his side of course

He smiles faintly and looks at the small bundle in Tony's arms. "He's so tiny." He chuckles.

"He was born a little early for my liking- i believe he was almost 6 pounds,"

He smiles softly. "That wasn't because of me was it?"

He shrugged a little. "It been too long, i probably was just really stressed after all that, he was born at 35 weeks,"

He nods. "Not too early but also earlier than expected." He says softly and kisses Tony's head.

" they said babies born before 37 weeks are premature, I'm surprised he was a crier," the videos kept playing to just cute little videos of baby peter, tony making small comments.

Steve smiles softly at the videos and sees how small he is and how adorable he is. "Please tell me you got his first word and steps on video."

"His first word came out of nowhere," he laughed so. "His first word was thwip- don't even know where it came from," he hummed. "Of course i have his first steps, Pep helped- so did Nat when she was here before she left."

Steve chuckles and smiles softly. "Thwip." She laughs softly. "That's adorable." He then sighs. "I'm glad Nat was around. I know she's always loved, children. She's always been pretty good with them."

"Mhm, she was amazing, i was kinda heartbroken when she left, but i had the others, especially the newbies,",

Steve nods. "She never told me she was with Peter but I think that's because she wanted you to be able to..."

He slowly nodded. "Probably.. she knew i wanted to be the one to tell you one day- when i was ready... i guess i was never ready to face you again-,"

Steve nods and smiles softly. "Hey, I'm here though... I'm here with you and my son. I'm not mad."

"I feel like i deserve any karma that gets me," Tony shrugged and refilled his glass of scotch, now on the screen was showing toddler peter and him building his first robot dog.

Steve smiles softly as he watches Peter on the screen. He looks over at Tony and smiles. "He's so much like you. So smart and talented."

He blushed to bite his lip. "I think he got the talent from you- especially your immediately apologize for anything,"

Steve laughs softly and smiles softly. "He's got your smarts though."

He snuggled up to Steve finishing his glass and gave up on pouring another and just sipped from the bottle. The next videos were just birthdays or accomplishments Peters made over the years when he enrolled in school, especially when he had to take music and art

Steve smiles at the videos and gently takes the bottle. "I think you should slow down babe."

He whined a little. "I can take it, that's my weakest stuff cmom, Steve," he pouted.

Steve pouts back. "Please? For me?" He asks softly. 

Tony huffed and just nodded. "Fine, just for you," the videos just continued up till peters 15 birthday and an award he got at school

Steve smiles brightly as he watches his son's experiences.

It ended soon enough, Tony was dosing off on Steve's shoulder as he told Friday to turn the tv off

Steve smiles and kisses Tony's head. "cutie." He whispers.

He whined a little. "Shut up,"

Steve chuckles and kisses his temple. "Never. You're a cutie."

"You make me wanna smack you in your perfect teeth-,"

Steve chuckles nervously and looks down slightly. 'Did he mean that or is he joking?' he thinks to himself

He sees him and pouts. "I'm only joking- i swear id never do that!"

He nods and looks to the side slightly. He still felt guilty for everything he did so he believed that he deserved a punch in the teeth.

He slid onto his lap, legs on each side as he cupped his cheeks. "Hey look at me..,"

He looks up at Tony with tears in his eyes and sniffles softly. "I deserve to be punched..." He whispers.

"I think you got punched enough years ago," he tried to wipe his tears with his thumbs. "I forgave James long ago... i forgave you ever since you came back in our son's life,- and proved yourself tonight i guess.."

He looks up at him and sniffles. "I did?" He asks softly and smiles faintly. "I... I'm just trying to catch up and be a good father since I was gone his whole life..."

"I know i know," he pressed a kiss on his forehead. "And he doesn't care if you weren't,"

He leans into him and sniffles softly as he tries to calm down.

Tony lightly played with the mans hair with one hand and the other rubbed his back muttering how he was allowed to cry it out and that he was here for him

He holds onto Tony and cries softly, burying his head in his chest. "I love you... I love you and Peter so much... I-I'm so sorry about everything..." He whispers.

He smiled lightly and kissed the side of his head. "I know, we love you both too,"

He sniffles and sighs softly. He looks up with a soft smile and tiredly lays his head in Tony's chest and quickly falls asleep.

He hummed softly feeling that Steve fell asleep. He fell asleep soon after

\------


End file.
